Vampire Knight
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "Uma sangue puro demonstra determinação... Quando está interessada em alguma coisa."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertence exclusivamente a M. Hino.

Classificação do Capítulo:+13 anos.

.

.

.

Vampire Knight

Capítulo I: Além do Vermelho. Sonhos estremecem.

.

.

– Maria.

A morena virou-se, ainda de braços cruzados como quando olhava para a paisagem pela janela.

– Hai, Yuuki.

A garota de cabelos prateados lhe atendeu prontamente, levantando os olhos do livro que tinha em mãos, fechando-o delicadamente.

Seu tom, calmo era decidido. O tom de voz, mais forte, mais profundo do que jamais vira. Os olhos violeta se estreitaram e ela soube que a sangue puro havia tomado uma decisão.

Talvez, uma decisão que mudasse completamente o rumo dos fatos e o modo como as peças daquele jogo imortal estavam sendo jogadas a bel prazer dos sangue-puros.

As unhas da morena se cravaram em sua pele alva.

– Quero que faça... Um favor para mim. - não havia hesitação.

Somente... A certeza de uma mudança.

Aquele não era um pedido, era uma ordem que alguém de sangue intocável dava a aqueles que estavam abaixo dos comandantes do mundo vampírico.

Naquele momento, a mulher - sim, mulher, pois ela já não era mais uma garotinha de 16 anos, ingênua que não sabia das coisas - sorriu. Um sorriso frio e cansado, de alguém que desistiu de lutar por uma causa perdida.

Ali a frente de Kurenai Maria, estava finalmente a sangue puro, herdeira da Família Kuran.

Cross Yuki fora deixada para trás, como uma simples e boa lembrança de algo que jamais voltaria. Uma fase que, talvez, devesse ser esquecida em meio as lembranças do que realmente era.

A parte humana que existia em Kuran Yuuki fora simplesmente...

... Devorada.

Maria se levantou, deixando o livro sobre o sofá.

Curvou-se respeitosamente diante de sua mestra, a mão sobre o peito, do lado esquerdo indicava seu respeito.

A outra não se surpreendeu, mantendo-se impassível em seu olhar. A postura... Perfeita.

– Estou aqui para servi-la... Yuuki-sama.

Yuuki sorriu. Já esperava esta resposta.

– Quero que mantenha Zero afastado do Dormitório da Lua, esta noite. - disse-lhe e voltou-se para a janela não podendo assim, sua expressão ser vista pela vampira.

'Por quê?' a mente de Maria sussurrou ecoando em seus pensamentos repetidas e repetidas vezes.

Ela não perguntou, havia sim, várias perguntas formulando-se em sua mente mas ela não podia. Não tinha permissão.

– Como desejar.

E se curvou mais uma vez.

– Maria quero ficar sozinha um pouco. - a voz da sangue puro ecoou no aposento, fria, vazia, desprovida de qualquer sentimento.

E aquela era uma indireta. Sua deixa para sair e deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos que nos últimos tempos ninguém mais era capaz de alcançar.

Nem mesmo Zero.

As atitudes, antes previsíveis se tornaram estranhas, inesperadas. Atitudes assustadoras, olhares que faziam tremer.

Os olhos, sempre grandes e expressivos demais, se tornaram misteriosos e um poço de amargura que ninguém jamais seria capaz de adivinhar o que se passava neles.

Yuuki se afastou de tudo... De todos.

Ela se tornara aos poucos, o que Kaname era.

Um líder como ele fora.

Uma presença superior sentida por todos, intocada por todos, respeitada e venerada por todos. E agora, havia a solidão, sua fiel amiga para todas as horas.

Ela finalmente se tornou aquilo que era desde que nascera.

Desde que seus pais pereceram naquele fatídico dia.

Ela se tornara...

... A rainha.

.

.

Apesar de eu dever a continuar a seguir os meus sonhos

Nessa estrada tortuosa e estreitável esbarro nas pessoas

Não é que eu queria volta para aquele tempo,

Eu só estou procurando o seu que perdi.

Pare de fazer essa cara triste, para que pensem que é a vítima.

.

.

– Entre Ichijou.- ela falou e pode ouvir sua própria voz.

Era estranha. Mais velha do que se lembrava.

Olhou em direção a um dos espelhos de corpo inteiro e foi em sua direção, parando a sua frente e analisando a mulher refletida ali.

Os anos se passaram rapidamente. Quando ela havia mudado tanto assim?

Pelo reflexo do espelho pode ver o loiro atrás de si, com sua costumeira expressão alegre, feliz, submissa àquela mulher hipócrita que teve a ousadia de se denominar rainha.

Sorriu para o rapaz viu-o sorrir-lhe de voltar, vazio.

Quando foi que... Todos ao seu redor tornaram-se pessoas tão infelizes, de almas tão vazias?

– Posso imaginar o porquê de estar aqui - palavras baixas, ditas de modo sussurrante que ela sabia que ele podia ouvir, com clareza.

– Não vai tentar me impedir? - a voz dele saiu dolorosamente frágil.

Takuma não queria aquilo, nunca quis e lutava com todas as suas forças para não fazer o que lhe fora incumbido por sua... Mestra.

– Você não vai me matar. - ela sorriu através do espelho, para seu reflexo. - Um nobre não tem poder para isso.

– A não ser que este nobre... Tenha uma arma anti-vampírica.

Ele sussurrou.

Então ele lhe tocou os cabelos longos, agarrando os fios entre os dedos pálidos e longos. Ichijou tremia.

Ele aproximou-se dela, os corpos tocando-se, sem pudor. Há sim, ele podia ver que o tempo havia passado, ele via... O que havia acontecido com ela.

Três anos. Três longos anos haviam se passado desde que ela deixara sua antiga vida humana para trás, três anos marcados pela dor, a alegria e as mágoas dos segredos que ela descobria.

E que perduravam seu coração lenta e dolorosamente.

Ichijou respirou, suspirando enquanto ele sentia a fragrância enlouquecedora do sangue da outra, tão doce, tão floral. Tão diferente... E ao mesmo tempo tão parecido com o de... Sara.

Seus pensamentos... Tão frescos em sua mente.

_Existem alguns vampiros mais assustadores que outros... Esses vampiros podem fazer com que outros vampiros os obedeçam... E eu fui capturado por Shirabuki Sara._

– Não precisa ser assim e você sabe. - ela lhe disse.

– Yuuki... - ele sofria, ela via em seus olhos que sofria.

Virou-se e suas mãos foram ao rosto do vampiro. Convidativas, suaves... Carinhosas.

O toque de Yuuki... É diferente do de Sara.

_– Eu... Sempre quis ter você._

_- Eu posso _interpretar isso como uma confissão de amor. Mas também posso interpretar como uma confissão de inveja... Afinal, você conseguiu informações do Kaname através de mim, não é mesmo, Sara-sama?

_– Eu já te disse isso... Sempre quis ter você_

Um sangue puro demonstra determinação... Quando está interessada em alguma coisa.

_– Você sempre esteve ao lado de Kaname, sorrindo sem saber o que é sentir medo. Eu quero ser mais sábia do que o Rido e a Shizuka. Para mim, é mais importante ouvir as palavras sinceras de alguém que não gosta de mim do que as palavras hipócritas e bem elaboradas do conselho._

E tudo o que consigo ouvir... São deformadas confissões de amor.

– Beba meu sangue... E se liberte do poder de Shirabuki Sara.

Ela sussurrou e não havia... Nada mais que o vermelho.

– Não posso fazer isso - ele disse a voz perdendo-se em sua garganta. - Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, qualquer outra - ele repetiu, dando ênfase. - Talvez eu aceitasse a proposta.

– Ichijou... Não peço que beba. Isto é uma ordem direta... De uma superior sua. - os olhos castanhos, ele notara e vira naquele momento pela primeira vez...

Estavam tingidos de carmim.

.

.

Nossas faltas não terminam em lágrimas

Sempre teremos que carregá-las nas costas

Nesse labirinto de emoções que não se enxerga o fim, por quem você está esperando?

.

.

Os olhos verdes de Ichijou escureciam os matizes misturando-se.

Ele inclinou-se para frente, sua cabeça abaixando-se na altura da dela para um melhor contato visual. Ela era tão pequenina! Tão frágil! Tão... Guerreira.

Ela levava o peso pela morte de seus pais, de seu tio, pelo assassinato ao conselho de Anciões pelas mãos de seu irmão mais velho... E, agora, o peso de não conseguir de alguma forma livrá-lo do domínio de Sara.

O toque, antes doce e gentil tornou-se gélido e ele pode sentir as unhas da mulher crescerem, arranhando consideravelmente sua pele e sentiu o cheiro de seu próprio sangue impregnando suas narinas.

Tocou em seus pulsos e lhe sorriu, carinhoso.

– Já basta, Yuuki.

– Então beba. - insistiu a sangue puro.

E ele riu de repente cansado de toda aquela situação. Seus olhos tornaram-se sérios, como ela jamais havia visto frios, cruéis, desprovidos de sua beleza original.

Havia apenas dor e aquilo a desarmou. A garota sentiu como se fosse cair a qualquer instante no chão, com as pernas fracas que a sustentavam.

– Não. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer por mim.

Ele a soltou e lhe deu as costas.

Geralmente, ninguém nunca daria suas costas para um sangue puro. Era pedir para ser castigado. Era pedir para morrer.

Mas ele sabia que ela não faria nada.

Não ela.

– Kaname não está aqui para salvá-lo, Takuma.

As palavras fizeram com que ele estacasse no lugar e quase retrocedesse. Era como se uma estaca estivesse sendo cravada em seu coração, lentamente e alguém o perfurasse.

Várias e várias vezes com ela, sempre naquele mesmo lugar dolorido, frágil, facilmente penetrável.

– Você é apenas mais uma peça para ele, assim como Zero, assim, como o diretor, assim como eu... Quem garante que no fim... Ele vá livrá-lo das garras de Sara? - ela perguntou e ele ouviu seus passos. Ela se aproximava. - Deixe-me fazer isso, Ichijou... - senpai.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sentiu que braços delicados se fechavam ao redor de sua cintura, um corpo pequeno se pegando a suas costas em um aperto férreo.

– Eu não posso. Desculpe-me... Yuuki.

Tirou seus braços de seu arredor e caminhou em direção à porta.

E novamente, sentiu frio.

.

.

oOo oOo

.

.

– Queria que você estivesse aqui... Para me dizer o que fazer.

E mais uma vez lá estava ela, caminhando sobre a neve, que tanto lhe lembrava daquele dia há 13 anos atrás.

O dia em que fora salva por seu próprio irmão e, sua natureza junto com suas memórias, foi encarcerada dentro de si, tornando-a prisioneira de seus próprios segredos.

– O que mais, há para eu saber sobre você, Kaname?

Ela olha para o céu, sentindo os flocos de neve caindo por seu rosto quente e empapando seu cabelo e roupas. Não se importava.

O uniforme branco, desta vez lhe caia bem, assim como um dia o uniforme negro dos alunos do Dormitório do Sol sempre fora o único com o qual se imaginava vestida.

As coisas mudaram e aquela velha Yuuki que podia ver ainda, sorrindo, gritando com aquelas garotas histéricas que insistiam em vigiar os alunos vampiros, brigando com Zero, apartando brigas e vendo, de longe seu salvador ir e vir, sem nunca ter um contato demorado.

– Sinto sua falta, onisama. Mais do que você possa imaginar. - Ártemis, naquele momento pesava em sua perna e ela sentia-se presa ao chão. - Espero que sinta minha falta tanto quanto eu a sua.

– Kuran Kaname é nosso inimigo.

Não era necessário virar-se para saber de quem provinha àquelas palavras duras, porém de certa forma verdadeiras.

– Meu irmão, não é meu inimigo. - ela disse com firmeza. - Nunca o será. Eu confio nele e embora suas atitudes sejam no mínimo estranhas, continuarei a confiar. Com a minha vida. - disse séria.

– Então, espere para ver seu cadáver em suas mãos.

Zero nada mais disse olhando-a por última vez e saindo do local, tão silencioso como chegara.

Apenas uma lágrima, traiçoeira, perigosa desceu por sua face.

– Kaname... O que significa tudo isso?

.

.

Como se escrevesse num caderno em branco,

Eu queria desabafar mais honestamente

Do que exatamente eu quero fugir?

Da tal... Realidade?

.

Vivemos para realizar nossos desejos, mas parece que, na escuridão da noite, esquecemo-nos disto.

.

.

Owari.

Eu lhe mostrarei um doce sonho na próxima noite


End file.
